Blood Lust (Miami)
Blood Lust is the fifteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis After a young woman is tortured and killed in the hurricane shelter of a foreclosed home, and another body is discovered in a state park, CSI suspects that they're looking for a man and woman team of serial killers. Plot Two women are tied up and blindfolded, and they’re trying to escape before the man who attacked them can return. One of the women gets her hands free and quickly releases herself and the other woman. They find a trap door in the ceiling, and one of the women climbs up and out. She reaches back to help the other captive, but their attacker arrives to grab the woman’s legs and yank her back down. The escaped captive flees and runs into a man, who calls for help. By the time the police arrive a few minutes later, they find a dead body in the hurricane shelter beneath the house. The team finds a carved wooden chest filled with duct tape, a bottle of ether, rope, pliers—it’s a kill kit. The pliers were used to remove one of the woman’s fingernails. She was bound with her own clothing and strangled with her bra. Natalia and Ryan talk to the survivor, Michelle Baldwin. She said she was only in the shelter overnight, but the other woman had been there for several days. The dead woman’s name was Bridgette Walsh. Michelle’s husband Dennis comes in to get her and take her home. Natalia says they can set up a therapy session for later. Eric and Natalia go through documents from the house’s foreclosure, and they find the name of the man in charge of the case: Hugh Parker. Frank and Walter talk to Hugh and his assistant Kayla Hammond, who is beautiful but doesn’t seem too bright. Hugh says he gives out the code to the lock box to any real estate agent that calls, and his only alibi for that morning is Kayla. Ryan speaks to Molly Sloan, who is looking at the kill kit found in the hurricane shelter. She hasn’t found anything unique in the box, and Ryan hasn’t found anything to connect Michelle and Bridgette. Molly finds a piece of a butterfly wing that belongs to a Miami Blue, which is only found in Fort Sherman State Park. The team combs the park looking for clues, and they find an empty, freshly-dug grave next to a patch of disturbed earth that suggests another person has already been buried here. Bridgette wasn’t the killer’s first victim. They dig up the body of a woman, who was also strangled with her own bra. The handprints on the shovel found nearby suggest that a woman handled it—it looks like the killer made the victim dig her own grave. The victim in the grave is identified as Allison Caldwell, who went missing two weeks ago. She also has a missing fingernail, which suggests that the killer is taking the fingernail as a souvenir. Natalia finds a pubic hair on Allison’s bra and tests it for DNA. Horatio goes to a bar and speaks with the bartender, Art Gelway. This is where Allison worked, and he admits to cheating on his girlfriend and having a brief relationship with Allison. The food boxes from the bar look like the ones the team found in the hurricane shelter. When Horatio and Walter speak to Michelle, she remembers getting attacked while she was leaving the bar. The search becomes more urgent when another woman is kidnapped. Wendy Gibson was snatched from the florist shop where she works, and a witness saw a man and a woman in the car. The team brings in Art and his girlfriend, Tricia Quimby. They know Tricia is going by a different name because she was previously arrested for committing a robbery with a partner. Despite how it may look, Tricia says she only wanted a new start. Walter finds fake grass wedged in Wendy’s keychain outside the florist shop, and they suspect the killer might have left the grass behind when he was kidnapping Wendy. Molly tests the fake grass to find its manufacturer, and they make phone calls looking for homes that were seized by the bank. Walter and Horatio rush to the house, and they find Wendy alive. When they tell her they arrested the people responsible several hours ago, she says that isn’t possible—they only left a few minutes ago. The house where Wendy was being held captive was foreclosed, and the team is led back to Hugh Parker. He was in charge of this case too, and they wonder if he and his assistant are the killers. They find pictures of the assistant tied up in the office, but Hugh says it’s a ‘game’ they like to play. Meanwhile, Natalia goes to see Michelle to show her a picture of Hugh and ask if she remembers him as the man who kidnapped her. Ryan finds a long hair caught up in Wendy’s bindings, and they wonder if it belongs to the female accomplice. Ryan finds a DNA match to a control sample from Michelle’s rape kit. Natalia is in trouble. When Michelle leaves the room, Natalia sees a box like the kill kit from the first scene, which has fingernails inside. Dennis sneaks up behind her and grabs her gun, and Michelle explains that she targeted the women so they wouldn’t steal her husband away. She pretends to try to escape with the victims because she likes when the women look at her with hope in their eyes before it is snatched away from them. She orders Natalia to take off her belt and starts to bind her wrists. Horatio sneaks into the house, shooting Dennis before arresting Michelle. Horatio and Natalia ask Michelle about the 10 fingernails in the box, but she refuses to give them names for the other victims. Those women don’t matter because they’re dead. Horatio asks who left her, and she says “everyone”. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Alicia Witt as Michelle Baldwin * Jeff Branson as Dennis Baldwin * Leven Rambin as Molly Sloan * Melanie Hawkins as Bridgette Walsh * Rodney Rowland as Art Gelway * Alicia Lagano as Tricia Quimby * Christine Scott Bennett as Allison Caldwell * Candice Patton as Wendy Gibson * Marcus Giamatti as Hugh Parker * Becky O'Donohue as Kayla Hammond * Boo Arnold as Swat Commander * Jesus Ruiz as Neighbor See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 9 Episodes